What Have I Done!
by alise45647
Summary: Screw the summary I'll try and think of something [WARNING: IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE! You don't like the rating then don't read]
1. Prologue - Nora Strikes

Prologue – Nora Strikes

Jaune never thought he would be a leader. Believe me, I could tell. The way his face just said, "I'm the leader? This can't be right." However, he is and he should be glad that he has a great team, great friends, and a curtain _FRIEND_!

Pyrrha looks at me "SHUT UP ATHENA! JUST BECAUSE I-."

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" She interrupted, shooing her off, "TELL THAT TO THE JUDGE! AND IF YOU DO THEY'LL AGREE SO HA!" As she walked, away Athena went straight to her book again "Anyways, now where was I…" However, just before she could continue a large snowball made by a grenade launcher that turns into a hammer interrupted her again. She fell straight into a snow pile face first while Nora stood on her, singing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora… GET OFF ME!" Athena shouted under the snow. Nora got off as she got up, spitting up snow. "Pyrrha told you to use your weapon to shoot a flying snow ball at me, huh?" The first thing she did was smile and say, "Now why would she say that? She's not my team leader." Then she continued to hum _I'm queen of the castle_ to herself, skipping all the way back to Ren. I always wondered how those two got along, but then again who wouldn't get along with her, she is too FREAKING CUTE to ignore. All I want to do is hold her as I sleep, maybe I can make a chibi out of her. Oh sh*t I was telling a story! Not talking about how much cuteness lovely lil plushy Nora can be.

"Ok. Back to what I was writing…"

Athena Wise is the most loyal and intelligent women in Beacon. You could say she looks like Pyrrha in a way, only her head's a bit narrow like an egg and has Blake's eyes shape, but yeah she was amazing with her skills. but she always wore white boots that don't go as high as Weiss' shoes, talk about suicide shoes in her opinion, and black eye shadow, she had long straight hair that went to her knees, a tank top that looked more like a zipper sports bra, and shorts with a cloak attached to them. She was always doing something in her books, and since its winter and Christmas coming soon, this will give her a chance to write more in her to herself

Just before he could even leave the area, another snowball hurled past her head. She looks straight up from her head with a look that said "are you f**king kidding me" on her face. Athena put her pencil down in her book, snapped it shut, and then looked at Ruby Rose, the leader of the RWBY team. She froze instantly in fear. Her sister, Yang, and her friends, Blake and Weiss, were having a snowball fight when Ruby decided to throw one at her sister ten seconds too late, causing it to pass by her and hit Athena. She stood there, frozen as Weiss points at Ruby, however instead of attacking only Ruby for throwing it, Athena makes the snow blast them all in the air and making all but Blake with her quick agility allowing her to land safely, they all crashed into snow mounds headfirst.

Blake looked at them and sighed. 'You guys really need to work more on your feet and defense." She said as she helps them out of the snow chuckling. "Yeah well excuse me for not REALIZING what she was gonna do to us and wasn't sure where we were gonna land"

Yang popped her head out coughing. "So you were distracted, is that what you were saying?"

"Absolutely NOT!" She retorted. "I just… let my guard down is all?"

"Yeah you were distracted"

Ruby then burst out of the snow and started spitting out large chunks of snow; everyone started laughing as she lays there in the snow. Athena smirked at them; she can see how they got along with each other. Weiss however, still needs to have a lil bit more practice when it comes to the term "team work" because she can't seem to realize that without team work you can't survive against the Grimm, and if that happens, well… best of luck anyway.

Yang noticed that Athena was writing something down and could not help herself but to see what she was writing. "Come to see what I'm doing?" When she heard this, she froze. "Huh? Oh well…" She was trying to think about how to explain this.

She chuckled as she looked back at her friend. "It's alright Yang, you don't have to act like you're not trying to look over my shoulders. Here." She handed her the book and waited for her to be done, as soon as she heard laugh she smiles happily knowing that she finished reading what she wrote. "Oh… oh man…" She chucked for air. "You know she gonna kill you for that."

"So, she does." She stands up and turns around to Yang "I don't need to practice team work, as long as I remember my training!" They laughed as Ruby, Blake, and Weiss standing by the snow pile. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well talked later Yang, I'll see you soon." As Athena left to her room. She looked over to her right to find Cardin and his team talking to Jaune, "Which reminds me." She thought, she opened her book and went back to what she was previously doing before she decided to get hit by a massive grenade snowball and almost get hit by a normal snowball. She opened her book and continued writing. "I know why your hear Jaune." She said as she continued to write in her book.

Jaune, who was standing next to her, was going to "attack" her and take the book. However, she saw through Cardin's plan and stopped him before Jaune could even get any closer. "Huh? What? Oh, uh…" He cleared his throat and straighten up "I uh… it's not what it looks like-."

"Jaune, I know why they sent you here."

"Y-Ya do? Ho-."

"I am a Mother Nature Magi Jaune," she said as she wrote down the last bit of info she obtained, she stopped writing to look at him. "I can use the forces of nature to aid me and hear my call to my will and aura. And because of this I can protect myself without anyone trying to sneak up on me." She then looked away continued writing again.

"Oh." He said looking a bit depressed, "Sorry…"

Athena sighed and stopped writing; she put her pencil back into her book and closed it with a snap. Jaune looked at her as soon as he heard her book closed. "Jaune, why are you doing everything those dick heads tell you to do?"

"What? Oh uh…"

"You know you can tell me, I'm your friend remember? Just like Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, V-."

He jumped at the mention of her name "No!" He snapped, "I can't tell you I'm sorry, look I came here for your book. If you don't they'll hurt my team."

"You mean Pyrrha, right?" She asked. He simply looked down with a guilty expression on his face. "Ok then"

"What!?" He looked at her with compete shock on his face, "Yo-You'll give me the book? Really?"

"Yeah." She said and reached into her Black Retro Messenger Bag and pulled out a large black book with a pair of dark gray wings on the front, she smiled and said. "Here, make sure I get it back in one piece please? I did a lot of work in that book, ok?"

He nodded and took the book. "Th-Thanks Athena…" He smiled and walked off happily. Athena looked up at the trees and listen to them as they softly whispered in her ears. _Thank you, _she said in response, _make sure by whatever means necessary that book comes back to me unharmed and that Jaune is safe as well. _With that, she walked off again and pulled out the same large black book that she had given him and started looking over her battle strategies for the next upcoming training course.

Meanwhile in the large area of trees, Jaune was walking around trying to find Cardin and his teammates were. He looked around, finding them laying back on the largest tree. When Cardin saw him, he jumped down from the tree's roots and walked over to him. Without warning, he snatched the book from Jaune's hand and looked at it. "Well done Jaunie-boy, now that we have this we can make sure your friends will never be able to figure out what to do."

"What do you mean Cardin?" He asked not happy about what he had heard, "What's so special about that book?"

"What's so special? This has all the info we need." However, when he opened it he was not too happy. "What is this!?" he snarled. He growled and threw the book at a nearby tree, but as soon as it hit the surface of the bark. The book went straight threw it, causing it to disappear, leaving only a few pages behind. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He roared as he stared into at the spot where the book vanished. He was so angry that he screamed into the sky, making all the birds in the trees fly away.

Jaune was not happy about this, in fact he was now very worried 'Oh no…" He said to himself watching Cardin rage, "Athena, what did you do?" He then looked down and saw that one of the pages from the book was by his foot. He looked up to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, Cardin's team was trying to figure out how to get the book out of the tree when he knew that it was not in that tree anymore, it was back at home with its proper owner safe just like he promised. He picked the page up and turned it over, what he saw broke his heart. It was a picture, a drawing of Pyrrha and Jaune when they were hanging out at the park. Jaune folded it up then quickly put it in his pocket before anyone saw. Then he saw several pages laid around all by him and picked them all up and hid them in his bag, he then slowly walked pasted them and ran to find Athena. He needed to know why she did this to him, why would he put his team at risk, why betray his trust, more importantly why was she watching him and Pyrrha wherever they went and drawing pictures of them? He had to get the answers out of her and fast before Cardin got a hold of Pyrrha and hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he did.

Now where we left off Athena was about to tell a story about our handsome Jaune Arc, however she had nothing else to write sadly. This bugged her, and what also bugged her was that some of her pictures that she had drawn were missing. She feared that Cardin saw them and threw them in the tree. She sighed and walked over to her bed and lay downed, as she stared off into space her eye lids started to get heavy. With the sound of the winds breeze ruffling the trees, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Prologue – Nora Strikes

Jaune never thought he would be a leader. Believe me, I could tell. The way his face just said, "I'm the leader? This can't be right." However, he is and he should be glad that he has a great team, great friends, and a curtain _FRIEND_!

Pyrrha looks at me "SHUT UP ATHENA! JUST BECAUSE I-."

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!" She interrupted, shooing her off, "TELL THAT TO THE JUDGE! AND IF YOU DO THEY'LL AGREE SO HA!" As she walked, away Athena went straight to her book again "Anyways, now where was I…" However, just before she could continue a large snowball made by a grenade launcher that turns into a hammer interrupted her again. She fell straight into a snow pile face first while Nora stood on her, singing, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora… GET OFF ME!" Athena shouted under the snow. Nora got off as she got up, spitting up snow. "Pyrrha told you to use your weapon to shoot a flying snow ball at me, huh?" The first thing she did was smile and say, "Now why would she say that? She's not my team leader." Then she continued to hum _I'm queen of the castle_ to herself, skipping all the way back to Ren. I always wondered how those two got along, but then again who wouldn't get along with her, she is too FREAKING CUTE to ignore. All I want to do is hold her as I sleep, maybe I can make a chibi out of her. Oh sh*t I was telling a story! Not talking about how much cuteness lovely lil plushy Nora can be.

"Ok. Back to what I was writing…"

Athena Wise is the most loyal and intelligent women in Beacon. You could say she looks like Pyrrha in a way, only her head's a bit narrow like an egg and has Blake's eyes shape, but yeah she was amazing with her skills. but she always wore white boots that don't go as high as Weiss' shoes, talk about suicide shoes in her opinion, and black eye shadow, she had long straight hair that went to her knees, a tank top that looked more like a zipper sports bra, and shorts with a cloak attached to them. She was always doing something in her books, and since its winter and Christmas coming soon, this will give her a chance to write more in her to herself

Just before he could even leave the area, another snowball hurled past her head. She looks straight up from her head with a look that said "are you f**king kidding me" on her face. Athena put her pencil down in her book, snapped it shut, and then looked at Ruby Rose, the leader of the RWBY team. She froze instantly in fear. Her sister, Yang, and her friends, Blake and Weiss, were having a snowball fight when Ruby decided to throw one at her sister ten seconds too late, causing it to pass by her and hit Athena. She stood there, frozen as Weiss points at Ruby, however instead of attacking only Ruby for throwing it, Athena makes the snow blast them all in the air and making all but Blake with her quick agility allowing her to land safely, they all crashed into snow mounds headfirst.

Blake looked at them and sighed. 'You guys really need to work more on your feet and defense." She said as she helps them out of the snow chuckling. "Yeah well excuse me for not REALIZING what she was gonna do to us and wasn't sure where we were gonna land"

Yang popped her head out coughing. "So you were distracted, is that what you were saying?"

"Absolutely NOT!" She retorted. "I just… let my guard down is all?"

"Yeah you were distracted"

Ruby then burst out of the snow and started spitting out large chunks of snow; everyone started laughing as she lays there in the snow. Athena smirked at them; she can see how they got along with each other. Weiss however, still needs to have a lil bit more practice when it comes to the term "team work" because she can't seem to realize that without team work you can't survive against the Grimm, and if that happens, well… best of luck anyway.

Yang noticed that Athena was writing something down and could not help herself but to see what she was writing. "Come to see what I'm doing?" When she heard this, she froze. "Huh? Oh well…" She was trying to think about how to explain this.

She chuckled as she looked back at her friend. "It's alright Yang, you don't have to act like you're not trying to look over my shoulders. Here." She handed her the book and waited for her to be done, as soon as she heard laugh she smiles happily knowing that she finished reading what she wrote. "Oh… oh man…" She chucked for air. "You know she gonna kill you for that."

"So, she does." She stands up and turns around to Yang "I don't need to practice team work, as long as I remember my training!" They laughed as Ruby, Blake, and Weiss standing by the snow pile. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well talked later Yang, I'll see you soon." As Athena left to her room. She looked over to her right to find Cardin and his team talking to Jaune, "Which reminds me." She thought, she opened her book and went back to what she was previously doing before she decided to get hit by a massive grenade snowball and almost get hit by a normal snowball. She opened her book and continued writing. "I know why your hear Jaune." She said as she continued to write in her book.

Jaune, who was standing next to her, was going to "attack" her and take the book. However, she saw through Cardin's plan and stopped him before Jaune could even get any closer. "Huh? What? Oh, uh…" He cleared his throat and straighten up "I uh… it's not what it looks like-."

"Jaune, I know why they sent you here."

"Y-Ya do? Ho-."

"I am a Mother Nature Magi Jaune," she said as she wrote down the last bit of info she obtained, she stopped writing to look at him. "I can use the forces of nature to aid me and hear my call to my will and aura. And because of this I can protect myself without anyone trying to sneak up on me." She then looked away continued writing again.

"Oh." He said looking a bit depressed, "Sorry…"

Athena sighed and stopped writing; she put her pencil back into her book and closed it with a snap. Jaune looked at her as soon as he heard her book closed. "Jaune, why are you doing everything those dick heads tell you to do?"

"What? Oh uh…"

"You know you can tell me, I'm your friend remember? Just like Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, V-"

He jumped at the mention of her name "No!" He snapped, "I can't tell you I'm sorry, look I came here for your book. If you don't they'll hurt my team."

"You mean Pyrrha, right?" She asked. He simply looked down with a guilty expression on his face. "Ok then"

"What!?" He looked at her with compete shock on his face, "Yo-You'll give me the book? Really?"

"Yeah." She said and reached into her Black Retro Messenger Bag and pulled out a large black book with a pair of dark gray wings on the front, she smiled and said. "Here, make sure I get it back in one piece please? I did a lot of work in that book, ok?"

He nodded and took the book. "Th-Thanks Athena…" He smiled and walked off happily. Athena looked up at the trees and listen to them as they softly whispered in her ears. _Thank you, _she said in response, _make sure by whatever means necessary that book comes back to me unharmed and that Jaune is safe as well. _With that, she walked off again and pulled out the same large black book that she had given him and started looking over her battle strategies for the next upcoming training course.

Meanwhile in the large area of trees, Jaune was walking around trying to find Cardin and his teammates were. He looked around, finding them laying back on the largest tree. When Cardin saw him, he jumped down from the tree's roots and walked over to him. Without warning, he snatched the book from Jaune's hand and looked at it. "Well done Jaunie-boy, now that we have this we can make sure your friends will never be able to figure out what to do."

"What do you mean Cardin?" He asked not happy about what he had heard, "What's so special about that book?"

"What's so special? This has all the info we need." However, when he opened it he was not too happy. "What is this!?" he snarled. He growled and threw the book at a nearby tree, but as soon as it hit the surface of the bark. The book went straight threw it, causing it to disappear, leaving only a few pages behind. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He roared as he stared into at the spot where the book vanished. He was so angry that he screamed into the sky, making all the birds in the trees fly away.

Jaune was not happy about this, in fact he was now very worried 'Oh no…" He said to himself watching Cardin rage, "Athena, what did you do?" He then looked down and saw that one of the pages from the book was by his foot. He looked up to see if anyone was watching. Luckily, Cardin's team was trying to figure out how to get the book out of the tree when he knew that it was not in that tree anymore, it was back at home with its proper owner safe just like he promised. He picked the page up and turned it over, what he saw broke his heart. It was a picture, a drawing of Pyrrha and Jaune when they were hanging out at the park. Jaune folded it up then quickly put it in his pocket before anyone saw. Then he saw several pages laid around all by him and picked them all up and hid them in his bag, he then slowly walked pasted them and ran to find Athena. He needed to know why she did this to him, why would he put his team at risk, why betray his trust, more importantly why was she watching him and Pyrrha wherever they went and drawing pictures of them? He had to get the answers out of her and fast before Cardin got a hold of Pyrrha and hurt her. He would never forgive himself if he did.

Now where we left off Athena was about to tell a story about our handsome Jaune Arc, however she had nothing else to write sadly. This bugged her, and what also bugged her was that some of her pictures that she had drawn were missing. She feared that Cardin saw them and threw them in the tree. She sighed and walked over to her bed and lay downed, as she stared off into space her eye lids started to get heavy. With the sound of the winds breeze ruffling the trees, she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Heartbreak

Chapter 1 – The Heartbreak

_-Pyrrha POV_

As I sat in the library, I saw Jaune running by. "Jaune wait!" I grabbed him just in time and pulled him outside to a balcony, "Pyrrha wh-." I closed the door and sat him down. "Jaune, where have you been? The test for our Creatures of Grimm class is coming up soon."

"What!? Oh no I totally forgot!" He said. I looked at him closely and knots that he had dark circles under his eyes, "Jaune… are, are you ok? You look pale."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey listen I gotta go now, ok? I'll see you around."

"Jaune wh-." However, before I could say anything else to him he was already gone, I sighed and walked back inside by myself "Well, well, well." A voice from behind said, I turn around to fine Cardin and his team walking towards me. "Look what we found, if it isn't the red head coming back in from the cold. How you been?" He said in a sarcastic tone "What do you want, Cardin?" I asked, "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Aw c'mon red," he said as he steps in front of me, "you know you can't hide from me forever."

"Out of my way Cardin, I don't have time to deal with you." However, as soon as I moved around he grabbed my arm and tightened his grip. "Hey let go of me!" I demanded trying to break free of his grip.

"What's the rush red? We're not done talking-."

"HEY!" a voice from behind me called out

I turn around to find Vulcan, Athena's teammate and skilled blacksmith, standing behind me. Vulcan was a tan man with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a small scar on his cheek. He was tall with muscles showing through his white sports shirt, he also wore torn up jeans with black combat boots and a belt that held all of his tools. He stormed up to us and yanked me out of Cardin's grasp "What are you doing? You don't treat a woman like this"

"We were just talking when she walked away from me before we were done."

"That doesn't give you the right to treat her poorly, now apologize!"

"What!?" He did not look to happy about that part.

"Do it," Vulcan demanded, "or should I get the Head Mistress?" He pointed behind him with a smile on his face, as Cardin turned he looks to find Head Mistress Glynda behind him looking at the books. He growled and turned his gaze back to us "We'll talk later then." He then looked at his then and jerked his head telling them to go. "Let's go guys." They walked off, giving me sideways glances.

I took a deep breath with a sigh of relief "Thanks for that Vulcan." I said looking back at him, "No sweat." He said giving me a smile, then he hold his arm out to me and said. "May I escort to you destination?" He smiled at me that made me giggled a bit "I would like that very much." I took his arm happily as he and I walked down the library together.

We talked about our classes and what is gonna be on the test coming up, as I talk to Vulcan I keep glancing out my shoulder to see who's for some reason I feel like I'm being watched. "You're getting the same feeling, huh?" Vulcan said beside me

"Huh?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth, "Oh Jesus I am so sorry, I mean-." He laughed at me a bit and gave me a smile. "It's ok," He said, "I don't blame you. Even I'm wondering who's watching us." We kept looking around when we both ran into each other as soon as we turned around back at each other. We kept saying sorry to each other that I didn't realize how close I was to him. "Uh…" I don't know how long I was standing there with him holding me close, but his eyes are what get me. His strikingly blue eyes entranced me. I finally snapped out of it and grabbed my books, "I should go before I get you in trouble." I said, but just before I could leave, he stopped me. I looked at him and saw the smile on his face. "It's cool," He said and took my books, "When we got here Athena always told us that we should show everyone the kindness that they deserve, and someday they will give us common curtsies to us."

I gave a small chuckled then said, "If only there were people out there to do so."

"I agree." He smiled.

We kept studying for a very long time now, by a very long time I mean until closing time. The next day we did the same thing and as we did, I began to learn more about him than I ever I knew. More than I know Jaune… then again, he's always up to something, and he hasn't been himself lately. I guess things happened when you are always with someone else.

I laughed at his story about forging a sword and somehow melting the metal blade completely. "Hey it wasn't really my fault!" He laughed, "The Bellow wouldn't stop airing the fire and because of it, it melted it to make it look like a wonky hook!" He shows me the picture of him with the sword.

"Oh God, Vulcan!" I laughed again, "What did your dad say?"

"I'm not joking about this when I say as soon as he saw the sword and listened to me explain what happened he stared at me and said, 'son, I know this may not believe me when I say this but… if you can fix that and possibly make it turn into a gun then you can keep it.'"

I laughed again "I serious!" He laughed, "I thought he had lost his mind!"

"I don't blame you!" I said whipping the tears from my eyes, "I would feel the same way if it that had happen to me, so what happened after that?

"Well…" He smiled and put on the table a long case that had two wings on the top of it like Athena's books. He opened it and inside was a twin-sided dual blade with teeth on both edges of the blade, the silver metal on the blades reflected my reflection, its grip looked like it belonged to a gun that had blue plating, and on the back of it was a small button. "Uh…" I said, "Not to be nosy or anything. But what's the button for?" I asked,

He smiles as if he was waiting for someone to ask him this question for a while now. "This." He said then he picks it up and pushed it, suddenly I hear a small click from the end of the handle with the blade that has the teeth on one side. Just then, the two-sided blade turns into… _a handgun._ "Pretty cool, huh?" He asked with a smile

I looked at him and gave him a smile, nodding. "Did you use another weapon to make it?"

"To be honest no," he said happily, "I used the same blade, I just added more metal to it."

"Really? And just tinkered with it?" I asked

"Yeah, I used my dad's old hand gun handle for the grip- Oh yeah, I also make this." He put his weapon away in its original form and pulled out another case this one had a sword and shield on it. "This one I wanna give to your team leader as a gift." He opened it, revealing the sword inside. On the pommel was a diamond in the middle of the metal, the grip had blue leather wrapped around it like on Jaune's sword. The cross-guard had two silver angle wings spread out with a lot of detail on them, and on the scabbard were an angel, two dragonheads, and a small symbol the lock, he took it out and showed me the blade. It had several ripples in the blade as I looked at it. "The blade turns into a whip." He said, my eyes finally ripping away from it

"And the scabbard," He said, holding it up and pushes the button and allowed it to turn into a shield, I gasps as I see that it also has Jaune's Twin Crescent Moon in it with the angels arms lifted up to it as she stands in the middle of the shield and two Northern Dragons beside the angel. "Oh Vulcan it's beautiful, I think he'll love it."

"That's not all." He said, he held it up and let it change into a crossbow. I smiled as I clapped my hands together, "That's amazing Vulcan!" I said excitedly, I didn't feel like myself, but I couldn't help it, I was so happy. "I'm gonna have to teach him how to use that."

"He doesn't know how!?" He asked in shock

"No." I answered with a chuckle

"Aw man." He sighed, "I didn't wanna give him something if he doesn't know how to use it."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, "Its ok Vulcan," I said, "I bet you he won't mind learning how to use one."

"You think so?" He asked me, I gave him a nod still happy about the gift he worked so hard on just for him. He smiled and stood back up, "Thanks Pyrrha." He said. I helped him put the items up and put my books back up in my bags. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, same time?" I asked

He stares at me with he's bright blue eyes and nods. "Y-Yeah…" He said, getting me a lovely smile

"Ok then." I don't know what makes him so… _Romantic,_ but it makes me feel that my heart is gonna fly out of my chest. I feel my face warming up quickly as my smile gets bigger, I turned away to hide my face so he couldn't see me blushing. He chuckled and with my guard down, gave me a kiss on my cheek. I froze, as I slowly turn red. "See you tomorrow then." He said and left me with Jaune's gift and a smile on my face. I gave a small giggle and then I

Back in dorm room, Nora is bouncing on the bed again, Ren is reading his book, but Jaune was nowhere in the room. I sat my books on the desk and looked back at my teammates. "Hey has anyone seen Jaune anywhere today? I need to talk to him." Just as I feared, they shook their heads. I sighed and left the room to look for him, so far he's nowhere in the building. However, when I got to the roof tops door I froze. I stopped because I started to hear voices on the other side "You really are stupid Jaunie-boy," as soon as I heard Jaune grunt outside I stopped for a few seconds then I slowly opened the door and snuck around to the back. I peeked around the other side to see Cardin and his thugs throwing and kicking Jaune around. I stood there in shock, keeping myself hidden so they couldn't see me. "Cardin please I- GAH!" Jaune shouted as they push him around. "Ya so stupid Jaune, because of you, you got us the wrong book. And now you're gonna pay." Cardin said as he picks him up and throws him against the door, _hard_. I covered my ears as soon as he hit it, I sat there heart broken.

"Cardin…" He coughed, "I'll get you the book… I promise…"

"Hm, you better." He demanded. "If you don't give us Athena's Tactics Guide Book, we won't just go after your friends. We'll go after you as well." Then they sat off to their room and shut the window behind them.

Jaune limped out to the edge and sighed. I was not just shocked, I was pissed at him for not telling me this. I was so angry I grabbed his arm, threw him around to face me and slapped him across the face. He stood there in shocked, not even moving an inch. Then he slowly turned and stared at me with wide eyes. "WHAT THE HELL JAUNE!?" I shouted

"Pyrrha! Wh-." He said in shock

"Don't what me! What are you doing?! Why are you guys after Athena's Tactics Guide?!"

"Pyrrha pleas, this isn't what it looks like."

"I thought you said you weren't gonna be harassed by him anymore!"

"Pyrrha please listen to me-."

"You gave me your word Jaune! What is it with you!?"

"NOTHING!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME!?"

He just stared at me, he did not move, he did not speak, he didn't even try to say anything. I was so angry I wanted to punch him. However, just before he could say anything I cut him off, "You know what?" I said, "Forget it…" I walked away with tears streaming down my face, I never felt so betrayed in my life. I guess this is what it feels like when you are hurt by someone that you love.

As soon as I got backing to our dorm room I went straight to my bed without saying a word to anyone, I could tell Nora and Ren were staring at me like something's wrong

As soon as I heard the door open, I heard someone's voice. I knew right there that it wasn't Jaune's. It was Ruby's voice. "Is everything ok Pyrrha?" She asked me. I looked at her still crying a bit, "No…" I answered sniffling. "No I'm not…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I sighed and looked at her shaking my head, "Do you want a hug?" She asked me. I looked away and gave a small nod, tears falling from my eyes. I hug her as tight as I could without hurting her and cried into her shoulder, she held me close as I cried and tried to calm me down. "It's ok Pyrrha… its ok…," She said sweetly, as I cried Blake, Yang, and Weiss comes in and sits by me. Nora and Ren also came over to see what was wrong.

As I finally calm down, I told everything. They didn't like the news I gave them. The worst part is that Nora wanted to kick his ass for breaking my trust. "That's not necessary Nora." I said drying my eyes with Weiss's handkerchief

"Yes it is!" She shouted. "He broke your heart therefor he shall pay with his face!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

"Yes Ren." She said sitting back down after jumping around like the goofball she is

"Do you know why he's doing this?" Yang asked

I shook my head sighing "They're must be a reason why he's doing this." Ruby said

"Well he is an idiot and-."

"WEISS!" They shouted.

"I'm sorry but he is, if he would tell us why he's doing this you wouldn't be crying. And you know very well that I'm right about this."

"Hmmmm… She does have a point though. If he did tell what's going on you wouldn't be here crying." Ren said, "We need to know what's going on and fast before he gets hurt, or worse"

"Alright team!" Ruby shouted to us, standing on my bed. "All in favor of finding out what Jaune is up to say I!"

"I!" Everyone shouted

"Then it's decided, we are gonna find out what they've done to Jaune and put a stop to this." She jumped down and smiled

"And then we can BREAK THERE LEGS!" Nora said behind me. "NO EXCUSES!"

We all agreed and started making jokes. It was nice to have friends like them to cheer someone up like me.


	3. Chapter 2 - Jaune's Biggest Mistake

Chapter 2 – Jaune's Biggest Mistake

_-Jaune POV_

I stood in the doorway feeling so stupid, not only did I hurt Pyrrha, but I also made all of my friends hate me. How could I ever ask them to forgive me? I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I stood there with a piece a paper in my hands, I finally snapped back into reality and slipped the piece of paper under then left. I hear the door open and waited for whomever to close it, what I didn't know. Is that that it was Pyrrha at the door, "Hello?" she said. I felt my heart sink as the tears fall faster. If there was anyone I wanted to answer the door, Pyrrha wasn't one of them.

She kept looking around for me as I stood still in silence. She comes out into the hallway and the door close, "Jaune… I know you're out here." She said I hear footsteps and stays quiet, as I wait for her to find me somehow my luck changed around. "Pyrrha?" It was Ruby, "Pyrrha are you ok?" She asked

"Yeah…" She sighed, "I was hoping Jaune would come back…"

"Don't worry Pyrrha, he will. You'll see."

I slowly looked around the corner and saw her give a smile to her, "Alright then." She said, "Thanks." She let Ruby go in first, and I looked away. However, just before she could go join the others, she stops and looks over to where I was. I know she is because I could somehow tell, when I feel her eyes looking away I looked around and watches her open the paper. She gave a small gasp and smiles. As soon she left the hall, I got back up and walked off, not wanting to disturb them right now.

The night was getting colder, and the small woods were not a good idea to sleep in, but what choice do I have. If I go back everyone will start yelling at me, but if I don't find shelter soon. I won't be able to see them again, as I kept walking I came across a tree with its roots out of the ground far enough for me to get in and to keep me safe. As soon as I got in, I started to cough. I wasn't going to turn back now. If I do, I won't make it. If I don't I still won't make it, either way I'm gonna die… then from the distant I hear something, a song? I think. I wasn't sure, when I get closer where the song was coming from I could hear a women singing.

_[Chorus]_

_One day while my light is glowing,  
I'll be in my castle golden.  
But until the gates are open,  
I just wanna feel this moment.  
Ohhh oh ohh ohhhhh  
I just wanna feel this moment  
Ohhh oh ohh ohhhhh  
I just wanna feel this moment._

I look around and started to realize that the inside of the tree looked like a weight room, and even if it's not. I'm going to put it into good use as one.

_[Beat Break]_

I decided to work on some pull-ups, sadly, I could only do three… so I thought it would be better if I did push-up instead, I started getting tired and weak already but that's not gonna stop me

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo  
Long ways from the hard waysFilled with zoes and oye's  
Dade county always, 305 all day  
Now baby we can parlay, or, baby, we can read books, especially about red rooms and tie-ups  
I got her hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with a red tie tied up  
Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money  
Only difference is I own it,Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment_

Every night now, I go to the tree and work out inside it 'till morning. I even study in there without anything trying to distract me, but lately I've been having a hard time to stay awake. And the funny thing is, to be honest it was worth everything, single, night. I could tell that I'm getting stronger more and more every time I look at myself in the mirror, sadly my school clothes are not as snug as they use to. I had to get a new size shirt because of my muscles, even the girls are checking me out and asking me if I have a girlfriend. Even though it's nice, I told them the truth. "No, but I'm busy with studying and such. Sorry." And after that I walk off

_[Chorus]_

_One day while my light is glowing,  
I'll be in my castle golden.  
But until the gates are open,  
I just wanna feel this moment.  
Ohhh oh ohh ohhhhh  
I just wanna feel this moment  
Ohhh oh ohh ohhhhh  
I just wanna feel this moment._

_[Beat break]_

I've went to the tree again and knots a group of Beowulves blocking the pathway, I didn't run, I didn't hide. I drew my sword and shield, and fought them off. one by one, they fall as I took them on each time they came after me. I'm glad I did my study time in that stump, because I know about them more they do.

_Come on, feel this moment...  
I see the future but live for the moment.  
Make sense, don't it? Ha.  
Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance  
This street is what scoot em  
And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler  
I've lost a lot, and learned a lot  
But I'm still undefeated like Shula  
I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps  
Baby we can travel the world  
And I can give you all you can see  
Time is money  
Only difference is I own it,  
Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale._

_[Beat break]_

_Come on, feel this moment...  
Ohhh oh ohh ohhhhh  
I just wanna feel thismoment  
Ohhh oh ohh ohhhhh  
I just wanna feel this moment_

I stood there panting as sweat dripped down my face, I whipped my forehead and took a deep breath. I looked around and turned my music off. I was gonna to start studying when I suddenly heard something. It growled and rumbled as I stood there. I used the reflection of my sword to see what was behind me, when the light from them moon hit the blade my heart skipped a beat. Behind me was a large Dragon, I slowly put my sword back into scabbard when the light hit it right in the eye. And thanks to me, it had woken up. I stood there as he growls at snarled

I let my sword go, making the lock click. It roared at me and then I ran. I looked back and watched it chased me, luckily, I used the trees to lose it before it got to me. I panted as I got back to the academy.

I walked up to the dorm room and was about when I hear someone coming. I hid around the corner to find Pyrrha and Vulcan coming around the corner.

"I had a great time Vulcan." She says to him. "I'm glad you liked it, for a minute there I thought you were gonna-."

"Hate it?" She finished before him

"Yeah." He chuckled. I didn't like what was going on, nor do I like how he's smiling

"So…" She managed to say. "Tomorrow, wanna just-." But just before she could finish he leaned in and kissed her! She didn't move, or push him away! She accepted it!

I came around the corner and stood there. When they broke apart Vulcan finally notice me and stood up. When Pyrrha turned and saw me she froze, "Jaune." She said looking at me, "where have you been?"

I didn't answer, instead I walked away without a word. "Jaune!" I hear Pyrrha coming after me and grabbed my arm, I so mad I turned so quick that I… I… when I saw Pyrrha on the ground, her cheek was red from the blow and her arm was bleeding from smashing into the table with a glass vase in it. I stood there, frozen. As Vulcan helped her up, he looked at me in shock. But I wasn't paying attention with him, I was staring at Pyrrha. I was scared and tried to help, but she moved away from me and leaned against Vulcan. My sight got blurry and I ran to the roof. As I bust threw the doors I stopped fast before I could do, or say a_nything._ I couldn't move. I couldn't move nor speak, all that I can do. Was stand there and cry. As I stood there I heard a faint pitter pat sound hitting the ground. I then realized what is was and looked up at the clouds as it began to rain.


	4. Chapter 3: Blood

Hey everyone, thank you all who has read my story so far, and i am so sorry about all of the editing i am doing my best to make sure it is good enough for all of you readers out there. and if you see anything out of the ordinary let me know.

Loves for everyone. And thanks again

now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: Blood

_-Jaune's POV_

As it slowly picked up I closed my eyes and let myself get soaked, trying to forget the pain I caused. But no matter how hard I try to relax, my mind just won't let me. Not even for a lil bit. By then I'm starting to get frustrated and want to scream, if this night can get any worse I would be wrong. It got much worse. "So," saids a very familiar voice. I gasped and as soon as I turn around I get punched in the face and in the gut, getting the wind knocked out of me. "Thought you can get away from us, huh Jaunie-boy?" Cardin asked. I stand back as Sky and Russel grad me to keep me still. Even though I've gotten stronger and was knock them off me and kicking there ass. It wasn't enough. Because the next thing I knew Cardin punches me in the gut again, making me cough up blood this time. My breathing became a bit heaver as I glare at him

"I have to say Jaunie-boy," he finally said. "I'm actually impressed with you, your actually have gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other."

He then kneed me in the stomach and punched my face, he signal the two guys holding me to throw me aside next. I flew into the wall and door making a loud bang out of it. I tried to get back up, but just as soon as I stand. Cardin slammed his foot into my fore arm and my chest, making a loud cracking sound. I rolled over and began to scream in pain, blood ran out of my mouth as I hold my chest in pain. I tried to get back up but Russel grabbed my ankle and popped my knee out of socket then slamming his foot on it making it break as well. I screamed in even more pain as I hold my knee to my chess, I began to crawl away as best as I could, I could hear them. Laughing and enjoying themselves as I kept crawl further and further away. But just before I could reach the edge of the wall. Cardin got to me before I could and yanked me by the hair then he dragged me back and threw me into the door. Making me slam my head against the nob.

I sat there, frozen. Feeling helpless, weak. Feeling as if this is better for me then… then to see Pyrrha suffer because of me. Blood trailed down my face and mouth as I wheezed and pant for air and pain. I was pulled by my hair again and was thrown to the ground, surrounded by them now. I could feel my tears falling from my eyes as I lay there in silence. As they started kicking, punching, yanking me around and throwing me, I began to review my memories of Pyrrha… when she was happy… I closed my eyes and excepted my death as if I was meant to die like this.

"Guess Pyrrha won't be able to find out how much you care about her." He saids, laughing with his team. I looked at him and said nothing, waiting for him to end this all ready. I looked away and waited for them to end my pain. The sadder thing is, I won't be telling Pyrrha the truth. "Oh well, so long worthless." He said having his team hold me up, one of them grabbed my hair and pulled it back, making me open my eyes and stare into the face of my murder. I watch as he raised his fist in the air for the kill, he smiles and says. "Good-bye. Jaune Arc." But just as he goes to swing, something or some_one_! Stopped him . He looks back to find a woman in hooded shawl standing there with her hand on his wrist. "Hey!" He said, "ya mind letting go now?" she didn't answer.

He waited for her to say something but nothing happened. "This is stupid." He said, turning back and tries to pull his arm out of her hand but it wouldn't budge. He tried hard enough that he ripped the seam on the sleeve of his shirt. His team gasped and he in shocked that, that happened. He looked at her and was mad. "WHY YOU-!" Just then a loud _CRACK_! Came from his forearm and he screamed in pain, then she started throwing punches and kicks everywhere she hit, his side, face, under arm, back of the knee, and his gut were either punched or kicked without a chance for him to throw one back. She then kicked him in the chest and made him fall flat on his back in pain. His team mates dropped me and went to aid him in the fight, but not even they stood a chance. One by one they tried to hit her, but fail and end up being knocked out with Cardin in a pile.

As I use the last of my strength to try and get away, Cardin and his team come to and growls at her. "Ok bitch." He said, "Now you're gonna get it." He rushed in after her and no matter what they do or how many times they get back up, or even how hard they throw a punch, they still could not touch her. As I watch her I start to see a small patter in her fighting stile, but it couldn't be. But as she continued to fight it became more and more like her. "P… Pyrrha?..." I gasped as blood continued to run down my chin and head. I started to get weak from blood lost as I lay where. With one swing at Cardin's face, she knocked him out and then threw all of them back into their dorm rooms.

She stood there in silence as I snapped out of it and started crawling towards the door. But not even ten feet I stop, frozen to the core as I slowly looked to my left and see that her boot right in front of my face. I managed to swallow some of my spit and blood as I looked up at her. She just stood there not even moving an inch. Then finally she got down on one knee and stared to reach out her hand. I was so scared that I flinched and turned away as quick as o could, feeling as if she just wanted to finish the job herself instead of them. As I shiver on the ground, cold and afraid of what will happen next. She reached out and lifted my head up at her, I slowly opened my eyes and saw some moonlight finally shining through. And what I saw, was not Pyrrha.

She had the brightest blue eyes' that makes the sky itself dark, and the brightest blond hair that could be mistaken for white if it didn't have yellow in it, she also had a scar on right side of her face from the cheek up past her eyebrow, and her eye looked more like a cat's eye then human. I stared at her as my eyes started to get heavy and my body started to get weak from the blood lose. She rolled me on to my side and began to look me over… "H… who are you?..." I manage to ask, "w… why did you… save me?..."

She chuckled and gave me a warm smile, the same smile a mother would have to their baby child. But just before I could find out about anything, I coughed again. This time however was ten times worse than before. I tried to get up, but something inside me made my insides turn, making me puked up vomit and blood all over the ground. Everything was spinning now… I don't know how much longer I can hold on, but I do know I don't have much time … If only I knew how to use my aura I can heal myself… but I don't. Not long after the vomit of blood I began to feel my body getting heavier and my hearing getting worse. _Am I really gonna die like this? _I thought. _I don't wanna die… _then the thought of Pyrrha's face appeared as I lay on the cold wet ground.

I gasped a breath as the tears returned full force not even planning to stop. I closed my eyes and waited for something to take me.

I could hear nothing, I could see nothing. All that I could do was wait, in the deep open spaces. But as I waited in the null void, I felt something, something nice, something… _warm._ It wasn't like fire warmth, it was more like a mother's love' kind warmth. But it can't be my mother. She's back at home and can't afford a ticket yet. She told me so when we were talking on the phone few months back before all this had happened. I slowly opened my eyes… and could feel the warm light and could smell the fresh roses all around me. It felt nice. But then I heard something, a women's voice calling out to me. I looked around and saw nothing, but when I turn back. There she was, 20 feet away from me.

It wasn't the fact that she looked like the same women that saved my life from Cardin and his team. It was the fact that it IS the same women that saved my life. Only, there was something different about her. Squinted my eyes and finally it hit me like a punch to the face. _She doesn't have the scar!_ "Hey there kid." She said waving to me. I looked at her and was already upset with her. "ma'am," I said firmly. "I have a name and that's not it." She chuckled and gave me that same smile like before. "Sorry man." She said, rubbing her neck. "It's just as soon as you pasted out I rushed you to the hospital and never got to know your name. I was just glad that I got there in time before things got worse."

"before things got… ! Wait a second!? Are you saying that I'm alive!?" She looked at me as if I didn't knots, "I'm gonna go out on a limb that you have never been able to connect with your powers huh?"

"Let's just say that I don't know what my power is…" I looked down waiting for her to laugh, just like they all do. "I know how you feel man." I shot my head up and jumped a few feet. I looked behind her at the spot where she was standing to where she is now. " Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…." I said dumb founded.

"What? You didn't expect me to just not move around did you, after all you're in Limbo and in here you can learn a few things when it's not your time."

"Time!?" I said in shock! "Are you saying I'm dead!?"

"What? Heavens no!" she scolded a bit. I sighed in relief and felt the weight off my chest. "What makes you think that you were?" She asked. I hesitated for a bit at the question. "Well…" I started to say scratching my nose. "were in a place that I've never seen… and how can you be sure that I'm still breathing?"

She leaned forward till she was in breathing in my ear. "because you've been in a sleep like coma for 2 months." Just before I could say anything. My eyes shot opened and I shaking all over. I looked around and smiled a bit, feeling grateful like you would never believe. But when I saw the colander I felt my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. Whoever she was right… it's been 2 months, since the day I hurt Pyrrha… I hope she can forgive me… I closed my eyes and drifted back into sleep…

But then my eyes shot opened because by my bedside was my scroll, opened for me to see it plain as day. But that's not what got me spooked, it was opened and it had a recording message… _From Cardin Winchester! _I made a small gulp sound and sat up, knowing that this wasn't going to be a good thing to hear. I took the scroll and hit play. But for once in my life I stared in shock and felt my heart shatter, it wasn't a message recording. It was a video. _Of Pyrrha and Vulcan together in one of the guest room! _Then the video turned recording, "Aw well lookie there," saids Cardin's stupid voice. "Sorry that you had to see that, I figured you wanted me to tell you. And you get to tell me how your lil friend was last night. See you in class very soon."

I wanted to kill Cardin, kill him and Vulcan for this. I threw the scroll onto the floor, making it shattered and sat there alone, crying in pain. I curled up in the bed and cried alone, or so I thought.

"I take it you're not having a good morning I assumed?" I shot up with a screamed from the unexpected voice and grabbed my side. My tears kept coming and the pain in my side kept hurting more and more as I cried. "Hey take it easy man!" she said helping me sit back I said nothing as I sat there, tears falling from my eyes.

"I take it you knew those two people huh?" She asked me, I sad there in silenced, she handed me a cup of hot tea with a smile. "here take this. It'll help you feel better."

I took the cup and looked at her. "Th-Thank you…" I finally spoke, taking a sip out of the cup.

"Well?" she asked with a smiled. "What do you think? I made that tea myself."

I stared at it in shocked, surprised at it. "It's great" I smirked

"Good, It's a special kind of brew. It helps with the pain."

I stopped mid sip and looked down, I placed my hand on my sided and slowly put the cup downed. Slowly, I glanced up at her and see a smile on her face. "How did you…?"

"I've been making stuff like that since I was on my own, learning how to take care of yourself out there in the wild, helps when you have seatrain abilities"

"You mean-?" I started.

"Oh yeah." She answered happily, "and I will be teaching you these things in class next week."

"Classes?" I asked.

"Oh!" She said as if she remembered something, "where are my manures, I'm sorry my name is Professor Christina Angelia Killstrick Stoneheart. And I am the new teacher here for your new class."

"New class?" I asked, "what class is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get you back to your dorm room."

"Uh…" I said sadly.

"You wanted to move out of your dorm room because of what you did to Pyrrha, is that it?" She asked. I stared at her, feeling as if she was there when it happened. "You were fallowing me?" I said angrily.

"Actually I dived into your memories and saw what happened to her." She said, "I have the ability to do that ya' know?"

I stared at her with furiously. "YOU DID WHAT!?" I shouted about to hit her but was in too much pain.

"I did this because I wanted to find out why you were on the roof." She said, helping me back into my bed and handing me the cup again. "And now that I see that you didn't want anyone to know, nor wanted to remember the pain of it," she stroke my cheek, whipping the tears away from my face. "I told the head master that you're having trouble with you team and asked him to move you into a new room until things have calmed down. So I'm here to help you move into an empty guest room."

"I..." There were no words for what she had said, I took the cup and looked back her. "Thank you…" I said, a small tear falling down my face. "have you ever-."

"Thought of being a mother?" She smiled, whipping the small tear away. "Well to tell you the truth I am, I have 8 of them"

I spat my drink out and she dodged it faster than anyone I ever seen. I started coughing hard as I looked at her in shocked. "8 KIDS ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I asked

"3 are adopted and 5 are birth." She said with a laugh. "and 2 of them are Fanuses."

I smiled and handed her the cup. "C'mon," she said, "let's get you to the room."

After a few minutes the doctor and I came out and I looked like I was a war hero. "You ok?" She asked. I sighed and said. "Yeah… I just… I wish this was all nothing but a dream…"

"Even I wished my hard life was nothing but a dream. Then again, I wouldn't have met the man I call my husband today." She walked with me and we talked all the way to the guest room. "Ah here we are." She said, putting my bag on the desk. "Hey." I turned to her in responses. "If you need anything…" She took a small necklace off and puts it around mine. "If ANYTHING happens, use this." She said, holding a small crystal up to me, "this is a special crystal of mine, I made this to hear your call. If you need to talk, help, or just needed me there for you… I will be." She gave me a grand smile. I looked at her and hugged her close, trying to hold back the tears. "Thank you." I said happily.

She smiled and hugged him back. "You're welcome… Jaune Arc." I looked at her and realized I haven't told her my name. She smiled and held up my scroll. "See you next week." She saids as she hands me back my scroll. "Sleep well Jaune." As she left the room I slowly sat down on the only bed that was there in the room and felt the tears fall. "I'm so sorry Pyrrha…" I said then I curled up into a ball and tried to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Creatures and Mystics

Chapter 4: Creatures and Mystics

_-Pyrrha's POV_

Today felt like a slow day for some reason. Even though Cardin was suspended for not only almost killing a student ( though he shouldn't have gotten expelled for that ), but for attacking a _Professor!_ How low can that monster get. Sun and Neptune asked about Jaune but none of us knew, then I started to worried and had a really bad feeling about this. and I guessed so did everyone else.

He hasn't been back to the dorm room nor has anyone in two months, but every time whenever we come back at the end of the day some of his stuff is missing. His books, clothes, and even his _pillow _is now all gone. The only thing of his that are still here are his pajamas and the sword Vulcan made him.. I guess Jaune is still made at us after what happened. I asked Vulcan to not say anything that had happened between me and Jaune. He agreed, but then something else happened. Cardin found out about me staying the night with Vulcan that night it happened. We didn't do anything, but I didn't want Jaune to think I was taken. So now I have to make sure he doesn't do anything if he wants to keep his nuts.

We sat in the Sparring Room waiting for some reason instead of the classroom. All I wanted to do right now is to fine Jaune and tell him in sorry all that I can think about was him and how stupid I was back then, why I was still thinking about Jaune I don't know. We are just friends… right? "Hey Pyrrha?" said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Oh!" I looked to find Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang sitting behind me. "Are you ok?" Ruby asked

"Yeah you Seem upset." Yang said

I smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Oh, yes I'm just thinking is all. What were we talking about again?"

"Um… Hate to go off topic but isn't that Jaune down there?" Weiss asked pointing at the entrance to the arena. I looked over at where she was pointing and there he was, standing by himself as he hides in the shadow. I looked at Ruby and said quickly. "I have to go." And ran off. I got to the entrance and walked over two him. "Jaune?" I said. As soon as he heard my voice he jumped and stood there, not even looking at me. "Oh!" He said a bit shaky, "uh hi Pyrrha… um…"

"Jaune where have you been!?" I asked, "it's been two months since I last saw you, you haven't been answering my messages, you stuff is all missing beside your pajamas, and… and…" I stopped mid-sentence. I had just knots that he had a metal leg brace on his knee and a crutch under his arm. "Jaune..." I said shaky "what happened to your leg?... And why are not looking at me when I'm talking to you?" I reached out and his shoulder when I heard him whines and jerked away. I stood there in shock. I slowly walked around him, but when I saw him I covered my mouth and stepped back. He left cheek had an ugly black brose on it, his eye was covered by a large patch to hide what looks like a scar across it. He also had a bandage wrapped around his head, and a sleeve for his right arm.

I stared at him, horrified and in anger as I my breathing picked up. "Jaune…" I said angrily. "What happened to you!?" I stared at him waited for an answer. But I was so mad at him that I didn't even wanna hear about it. "Ya' know what?" I said before he could. "I don't even wanna know because you were with Cardin and you got hurt again. And I'll bet that's what happened isn't it?"

He didn't move, nor blinked, or even moved. He just stood there in shock as if I was throwing away our friendship, and I might as well have too. Because as soon as he finally took all what I said in, he looked at me as if I was a bug that needed to be squashed. And nothing was preparing me for what was come next. He walked around me and stood next to me "Why do you care?..." He asked harshly. I stood there frozen. "If you don't care about me then just say so, alright? You don't have to been an ass about it, and be glad I moved out of the dorm room. Otherwise I might do something else .you don't care about." I wanted to say something but he made it worse. "Guess wear not really friends after all…" He said and walked away.

I was so blinded by how mad I was that I just made things worse for not only me but for him as well. I fallowed him and tugged on his shirt. "Jaune wait…" I said and turned him to face me. I could tell he didn't want to talk but I had to get something out of him we were now smack dab in the middle of the sparing stage. I then knots Ruby and the others coming down the seats. "Jaune… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you mad or affined you or anything." He sighed without even glancing at me he nodded. "It's ok… I know you never mean it."

"Please Jaune… tell me what's wrong… for me…" I asked worried

He lifted his head and could tell that I wasn't gonna leave him alone till he told me, I cared to much about him. He tied to get the words out of his mouth when the stopped and looked up. He's eyes widen and his whole body was shaking bad. "Jaune what's wrong?" I asked, but when I turned around I understood why. I looked closer at them and was shocked to find Cardin and his teammates in worse looking conditions then Jaune. even though they came back a month ago they still look terrible. Cardin walked up to us and threw me aside, making me hit the ground hard. "PYRRHA!" He shouted. But before he could help me Cardin pushed Jaune against the wall, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. "Where is he? And you better tell me, NOW!" He demanded. As soon as I saw Jaune choking I ran over to him and tried to free Jaune. "CARDIN STOP!" I shouted. "YOU'RE HURTING HIM! STOP!"

He growled at me and threw me back against the ground. I looked up and to my horror he tightens his grip on his neck and pulled out his weapon. Jaune was kicking and gasping for air as he clawed at Cardin's hand, "I'm not gonna ask again." He said

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He choked. I looked at him and saw that she was telling the truth.

"LIAR!"

"I swear it I don't know- AGH!" Cardin slowing tightening his grip. "STOP IT CARDIN!" I shouted, trying to get he's hand to let go "CARDIN LET GO!" When Vulcan saw what he was doing he tried to help when Russel kicked him to the ground, knocking him out. "GET OFF OF ME YA' STUPID BITCH!" Cardin shouted and threw me off again and slammed Jaune into the wall. But just before I could do anything I watch him as he raises his fist up, about to throw a punch at Jaune, blood began to trickle down his mouth as he choked and gasped for air.

I ran back up to but was stopped by his teammates stopped me. "Jaune!" I shouted, fighting them off. As I fought them off, Nora and Ren came down and began to help me out. Jaune kept clawing and gasping at Cardin's hand. "C… Cardin…" He gasped weakly. "Please… I'm telling you the truth…" but Cardin chuckled and punched Jaune in the gut, making more blood run down the side of his mouth. When Sun and Neptune came in and saw what was going on. They jumped down and came to help out when they got stopped by Cardin's team from interfering. Then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ren all came to help. Ruby and Weiss vs Sky, Nora and Ren vs Dove, and Blake and Yang vs Russel. Sun and Neptune ran up to Cardin when someone stopped them from going any further. I looked up to find Jazel, a tall, dark skin man with a staff and a red Parrot on his shoulders standing there. Like Weiss he also can use Dust and magic with ease. They knew that this wasn't going to be easy and began to fight anyway.

The fight went on for too long, I realized that I got sidetracked and ran over to help Jaune. As I try and continue to free Jaune from Cardin's clutches. He slowly starts getting free, allowing himself to finally breath, but it didn't last long as Cardin throws me back again even further then the last and tightening his grip again. Soon more of Cardin's heartless friends come and join the fight. We were losing the fight now and I started to get mad now. But just when I dogged an ongoing attack, I knots something wrong with Cardin's arm. It was getting _frozen?_ "Huh?" When he saw this he glared at Jaune and punched him again, this time it was in the face. When his arm started to thaw he looked at Jaune and punched him again.

Jaune looked up and tried to stay awake but was losing consciousness fast. "CARDIN STOP!" I screamed "YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM! STOP!". Each time I try and save Jaune he keeps knocking me back. "THAT'S IT!" He shouted and threw me back, further and further away. I looked up and gasped, he was lifting Jaune up higher now. "CARDIN NO!" I shouted! When Vulcan came too he saw that the saturation has gotten worse and ran for help. Just as soon as I ran up to him Cardin grads my hair grabs my arm and grips it. I struggled to break free as I gasped to find Jaune losing his grip. "CARDIN LET GO!" I screamed again, tears were now falling from my face as I Jaune slowly die in front of me.

"Not until he tells me what he knows. Unless" he gave me a grimacing smile. "You go out with me."

"WHAT!?" Yang shouted.

"DON'T DO IT PYRRHA!" Sun cried.

Everyone was telling me it wasn't worth it. I kept arguing with carding back and forth. But his grip hasn't changed on Jaune's neck. "CARDIN I'M BEGGING YOU!" I shrieked, "LET HIM GOI!"

"EITHER YOU GO OUT WITH ME OR HE DIES!"

I stood there frozen as everyone screamed and fought each other for Jaune. I looked up at Jaune, tears still streaming down my face as I watch him shake his head with the fear and pain in his eyes, begging me not to do this as he if he doesn't want me to suffer for him with this **_monster!_** I fell to the ground and looked down at the floor, feeling the fear in his body rise as I cried. I didn't wanna do this to him, but looking around and seeing everyone getting tired and weak it seems that I had no other choice.

But just before I could say anything, suddenly Cardin screams in pain so loud that it might as well be heard in the entire school. I watch as Jaune drops from Cardin's hands and lays there motionless. I gasped as I sat there, begging him to still be alive. And to my relief he was. I looked up as Cardin fell to his knees and there to my surprised stood behind him was a woman scared from the neck down, holding him in an arm lock. She had long blond hair that might be mistaken for white, it was so straight that it length went down to her knees. She wore three inch long black boots that zipped up to her knees, a short black skirt with a black cape attached to her belt, and a short tang top that looks more like zip up sports bra. She also had a dragon tattoo on her left upper arm with the head on her shoulder, and on her right, was what looked to me. A large birth mark that wrapped around from her wrist to her shoulder.

Cardin looked up at her and shouted in nothing but outrage towards her. "LET GO OF ME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YA' CRAZY BITCH!?"

She looked at him and said nothing. Instead she reaches and pulls a hood over her head with her bright blue eyes still fixed on him, her eyes shining under the darkness of the hood. As soon as Cardin finally calmed down he stared at her with wide eyes. "YOU-!" But before he could say another word. She tightened his arm, making him stand up and scream, then punched him in the back of his neck and watch him fall to the floor motionless. "Yeah, me." She said standing over him. "I'm the so called 'bitch' who saved Mister Arc's life."

Everyone was silent. I froze up to the spot as I listen to these words play over and over in my head. When I finally excepted that I wasn't hearing things. I looked over at Jaune and gulped, afraid what I was about to hear. "Jaune…" I said slowly walked over to him. "Jaune… I-is this true? Were you in trouble and didn't call for us?"

He looked up and stared at me with cold blank eyes, as if he was dead from the start. But as I waited for something to happen (this something was not what I was hoping for). Cardin gets back up and grabs Jaune by the collar if his shirt, making him whines and scream in pain. "JAUNE!" I shouted as he's being dragged away. Cardin pulled out his mac and everyone ready themselves. "Don't move." Saids the new women. We all stared at Cardin as he continues to drag Jaune, causing him more pain. "If saving this weakling Jaune Arc is so important to you." He said, looking at all of us. I watch as he lifts Jaune up in the air, making him hurt and scream in more pain. "CARDIN STOP!"

"Let's see if you can save him now!" He then used use his mac as if it was a baseball bat and hit Jaune square in the chest, making something crack. "JAUNE!" I screamed as I watch him sore through the air, but just when I thought Jaune was going to die. Something gets behind him and saves his life, as they land back on the ground I looked and was shock to realized that it was her again with wings, actual white angel wings. She held Jaune in his arms and stared at Cardin with hate in her eyes. I looked at Jaune and felt my heart at the pit of my stomach. Jaune didn't move nor flinch. He just laid there with his head and his arm limped and his eyes shut.

"Guess I did, huh?" She asked sarcastically with a smirk, she turned around and set Jaune against the wall. She looked at him and tilts her head. "Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked as she walked towards him. "Better yet haven't you gotten the message Professor Ozpin has send out to every students scroll?"

"Message?" I asked.

"What message?" Ruby fallowed

"The message about Jaune coming back to class from the hospital?"

I stared at her and felt sick. "Wait a minute? Hold on." Sun said. "Are you saying that Jaune was in the hospital for the past two months!?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yep." She said. Now I felt really sick to my stomach. "And it's all thanks to team CRDL for putting him in there!"

We stared at Cardin and his team with the most furious looks on our faces. Even I was so frustrated at him. "you…" I said and glared at him. "OK! NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Sub said but just before we could get our weapons ready, she comes up and cracks her knuckles, shoulders, back, neck, and wrists and pulled her hair up. "Alright flunkies." She saids with a smile, "who wants to have a crack with the new Professor?"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"Um… Did you not get the message for that too!?"

We all opened our scrolls and realized that we had a messaged alright. When we opened it, Professor Ozpin's voice came on. "Good evening," it started. "There has a change in your student's seculars in this semester. From this point on Christina Angelia Killstrick Stoneheart, will be your new Creatures and Mystics Teacher starting today at 9:50 this morning." Just then a photo of our professor appeared on our screen and it was no doubt about it. The same women with us now. "If you have any questions please see me or Professor Goodwitch for more details. That is all."

Cardin looked at her and glares. "That's right bronze bull." She said looking at Cardin. "Now, who wants a shot at this so call 'bitch' of a Professor?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Old Sensei

Hey everyone, i changed a HOUGE chunk of the chapter because it was a bit stupid then how i imagin it so i changed it. also if you wanna know what christina is like, think of natasha romanoff, so to be fair shes a bad ass. also she sounds like P!nk because she likes to sing to her kids when they're scared. Dont judge me im awesome :p ^^

hope you like this one better then the last one!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Old Sensei.

As they all stood around and looked at here Professor, Pyrrha, Sun, and Neptune all ran to Jaune's aid. "Jaune?" she said, trying to wake him up. Neptune put his head on close to his mouth and checks for his pulse, when he a few minutes passed he felt it. "He's alive." He said looked up at Pyrrha, "barely." She pats Jaune on the face to try and wake him up but he wouldn't budge.

"Hold on what about his aura?" Neptune asked

"He doesn't know how to use it properly." Pyrrha answered. "When I unlocked his aura it healed the scratch in his cheek. But that it easy to heal, this takes time and a lot of concentration to heal all of this."

"Here." Said the Professor and hands us a needle with clear liquid inside it. The three of them looked at each other than at her as if she was on crack. Sun however, was watching her closely than the others. She sighed and said "Don't worry. Jeeze you try and help them and they think that's its freaking meth or something, s**t."

"Well…" Neptune started to say.

"I get it." She stopped him with a look. "Damn, it's a special type of median that I made myself. It's called Heavican. And it lights up the wounds in a humans of Fanuses body like Heaven's Light. Plus it will also help him tap into his aura well enough for him to heal his open wounds. Watch." She sticks the needle into Jaune's arm and slowly gives him the drug. As they waited his body slowly began to glow, his body started to show where the open wounds were and to Pyrrha's, Sun's. And Neptune's horror it wasn't as easy as they thought. Jaune had tones of open wounds all over his lungs. One of them had a large gash that ran up and down the left side of his lung.

"Holy Dust…" Neptune saids, placing his hands on his head as if he was losing his mind. "How long has he had that!?" He pointed to the largest one on his chest, looking back at the Professor.

"He got that one recently." She said "However because of it he was losing some blood."

"What!?" Pyrrha asked terrified.

"It appears that Mister Arc here got some of these when Mister Winchester punched him in the side and when he was trying to get some air."

Suddenly Pyrrha jumped at the sound of Jaune gasping, she watched as the blood from his mouth started to run back into his mouth. She looked downed and then realized that all of his opened wounds started to heal back up. When the light from his body disappeared he sat back up and looked around. He took a deep breath and realized he could finally breathe again. "Jaune…" Pyrrha said, holding him close as her tears formed and fall from her eyes. He looked around as he's face was beat red "What-."

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Ruby as someone's fires there weapon. But when the Professor turned around she gets hit square in to face and flopped onto her back. A guy few yards away, was holding a large one handed cannon smiled and looked out at his friends. "That should keep her busy." He laughed as he and his teammates looked away. Sun was furious and was about to charge at them if Neptune hadn't stopped him "Hey man." He said. "What's-." But just before he could say anything, the Professor kicked flipped and snatches Sun's Bow staff. By the time they looked back the canon goes off and the one who shot her goes flying into the wall. Everyone looks back to find her with Sun's Bow staff as if it was a sniper rifle. She smiled and handed his bow staff back to him. "YEAH! IT SUCKS DOESN'T IT?!" She shouted. "THAT'S WHAT HAPPENEDS WHEN YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO SHOOT AT SOMEONE IN THE F**KING FACE WITHOUT THINKING! LIL ADVICE! PAY BACK'S A F**KING BITCH YA' STUPID-!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" said a women's voice

"Oh s**t!"

Everyone turned and looked up to find Vulcan coming back with Professor Goodwitch walking behind him. As soon as Pyrrha got his attention ( thanks to her staring at him. ) he smiled and gave her a nod saying he's ok, but when she turned around to thank their new Professor for saving Jaune she realized that she was already gone. However as soon as Jaune saw Vulcan looking at him he looked away with anger still building up inside of him. After what he had seen and what he had witness… It would probably be best to stay clear, away from him for now. When Headmistress Goodwitch saw that everyone was had their weapons out she was not too happy about this. "I would like to know-." But just before she could ask what she was about to say, she looked up and to her surprise. Found Professor Christina hanging upside down from the ceiling support beam like Sun on a tree branch. She gave the Headmistress a scared smile and waves at her in a way weak but in a way that saids "I'm screwed." Attitude.

The headmistress growls at the professor and fixes her glasses with a heavy sigh. "Ok I'm gonna have to stop you right there before you say anything." Christina said. Everyone watched as she jumps down and flips in the air and lands with ease. "Show off." Someone said, breaking the silence. Christina looked at who said that and said "Well maybe if you practice instead of criticizing others for doing something you can't do then can get it as well."

"Christina…" Headmistress said.

"Oh, I need to take this," she said and turned around. "Yeeeeeeees?"

Glynda looked at her calmly and asked. "What? Did you do?"

"Alright." She said with a sigh, "but ya' can't be mad at me."

"What? Did you do?"

"Ok first… I was minding my own business."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I waaaaaaaaaaaas! I really was!"

"AND EXECTLY WHAT WERE YOU DOING WHILS YOU WERE MINDING YOUR OWN BUISNESS!?"

"I was just talking to the students and getting to know them better, all of the sudden that smut over there!" She pointed to the student now getting pulled off the wall. "Fired his gun, at me. Lil red screams look out. I turned around none the less and got a face full of Dust… And he took exception to that." She snickered as she eyed the ceiling.

"Then how did that young man get stuck to the wall?" Headmistress Glynda asked.

"I blast him into space!" She answered, sounding a bit irritated. "What does it look like!?"

"With whose weapon!?"

"WHO! THE HELL! CAAAARES! I was helping a student, I got shot, and I shot him back. End of story."

Headmistress sighed and fixed her glasses again now irritated herself. "Mrs. Christina-."

"Hey look on the bright side Miss Goody-to-shoes," she interrupted. "I don't have to remove the students from your hands in three... two… one." Suddenly the bell rang and everyone looked up. They were all shocked to have not only not do work in their new class, but to have been fighting for so long that it's was now time for their next class. "I have to say." Professor Christina said and everyone looked at her. "You guys can hold up a fight. If I had people like you where I come from we all would survive for once."

"Why would you say that?" Ruby asked

"Let's just say my people can't fight or protect themselves worth the life of them. Worst part is that it's a place for crime."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Weiss said.

"Nah it's ok. I'm not like those jerks. They tell you lies about their past. But me?" She chuckled as she looked at the floor. "Let's just say I don't really talk about my past much… Not my happy days at least…" She turned around and walked towards the headmistress. Sun stares as if he was a ghost to her, when he found his staff against the wall he took it and looked it over a bit.

"Well then." She said with a sigh, "Shall we start our lesson now and head back to our seats now please? Before I lose my patience." without another word, they all walked back to their seats. Jaune tried to get up on his own when Sun and Neptune helped him out. "Hang on man," Neptune said. He took Jaune's arm and threw it over his shoulder. "We got ya' don't worry."

"Thanks guys…" Jaune gasped as they walked back. When they got to his seat, they carefully walked him in and sat down with him. Jaune sat there depressed and lean back, sit in some pain. "Hey man, are you ok?" Neptune asked worried about him. "We thought that we weren't gonna make it... And…" He didn't want to sound rude on what he's about to say next. "And we thought you were a goner…"

Jaune looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a nod and said. "Yeah… And I thought I was a goner to, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"And look on the bright side," Sun said, not sounding like himself a bit. "At least she saved ya." He pointed to Christina with a smile.

"Yeah man."

"So who is she anyway?" Jaune asked.

Neptune looked at him and shrugged. Sun on the other hand stayed quiet. They looked at him as he sat there. "What?" Neptune asked. "No stupid comment?"

"Not this time… Ok?..."

Neptune stared at him for a bit then at Jaune. "So how do you know her?" He asked.

"I only go to meet her two weeks ago."

"What!?" Sun asked in shock, making them jump. "How!?"

"More like where at? The dorm room?" Neptune asked

"When I woke up in the hospital and after I moved out of the room-."

"What?..." Said a familiar behind them. When they heard someone other than their own, they quickly turned around and found Pyrrha standing there. "Oh Dust." Saids Neptune. Jaune slowly stood up and stared at her with nothing but pain and a heart breaking feeling that this is not gonna end well for him at all. "Jaune… After everything? After all the training we've been doing? You're leaving us?" she asked, tears were now forming in her eyes now. "Just because you don't trust me now?"

"Pyrrha, I-." but before he could say anymore, she stormed off with tears falling from her eyes. He didn't call for her, nor did he go after her. He stood there in shock, his heart shattering. He could understand that she's upset about it, but for her to run off like that! How… how? How can she live with herself knowing that now she will lose him forever? He looked down and slowly sat back down, hiding his face in his hands. Neptune stared at him and sighed. "Hey…" He said, putting a hand on his shoulder

"Please…" Jaune sighed. "Just leave me alone…" He was hurting bad. Not only was it hurting him, it was tearing him apart from the inside out. And Sun and Neptune could tell. "Hey Jaune…" Sun finally joining in. He was also worried about him as well, "I know you upset, but-."

"Ok listen up please!" Shouted the Headmistress. Jaune looked up and stared threw his bangs, hiding his puffy red eyes. "Today we will be doing a simple sparring training today. Would anyone like to-."

"I'll do it." Christina said with her hand up as she leans against the wall behind Jaune, Neptune, and Sun. "Oh no way." Sun whispered

"This is so a challenge… If the Headmistress will let her."

Glynda growled with a deep sigh. "Mrs. Christina," She groaned. "I told you before-."

"Ok that's I'm just gonna have to stop you riiiiiiiiiiiiight there." She interrupted. "You said and I quote 'you can't take over another teachers class unless they are unable to teach a certain day, week, month, or year if need be.' However you did NOT say that I can't spar with the students. So technically I'm not trying to run your class, I'm volunteering to spar with someone. And if I'm right… No one said I can't! Last minutes don't count!"

"Miss Christina, I-."

"No excuses so you either suck it up or shut up!"

Everyone was in a gasp, even Glynda. No one in their right mind would tell The Headmistress to shut up like that, no one! She straightens up and said. "Fine!" She was frustrated. "You may spar with someone of team if you so desire. Now please pick your opponent and-."

"Hold on a second" Christina said. She turned around and finds Mercury coming in late. "Hey you! Gray ball of gloom with the metal boots and the stupid ghetto look!" She shouted. He looked at her and looked around the room. "Yeah I'm talking to you genius! I'm sparing with you pal."

"Miss Christina-."

"I don't need to know Witchling! I can see it on your scroll plain as day." She pointed at the back of her scroll which is not hard to miss. "It saids there he forfeit. And I'm saying this now, anyone sparing with me can't forfeit. Unless they can't move any longer. If there gonna be fighting say people threatening their homelands, they have to fight with all they got till they can't fight no more or if the enemy has retreated. Don't forget Glynda, this isn't a fantasy world. This is reality." And with that she walked away and waited for him to come down.

Sun sat there in silence as he watched. "Hey!" When he looked up Sage and Scarlet came in. "Sorry were late, what did we miss?"

"Mercury's going up against the new Professor." Neptune told them

"You're joking!?" Scarlet asked.

"I wish man."

"What do we know about her?" Sage asked.

"And is Sun… quiet?" Scarlet asked, and no doubt he was right. Sun hasn't said a word since they sat down. Scarlet and Sage were shocked beyond believe, Neptune was worried. He can tell something was bugging him and he wanted to know what. But then Ruby and her friends, even Pyrrha, were coming over to sit with them. Jaune wanted to say something but she moved away and sat by Blake who was sitting next to Sun. "What's wrong with him?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Neptune answered. Jaune glanced at Pyrrha and find Vulcan sitting with her. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded and held his hand as she lean against him. He looked forward and laid his head on hers. "Does this mean we're dating?" he asked. She didn't say anything but smiled. "I guess so." She answered. He felt his face light up as his lips curl into a smile. "If it's too much, wanna get some lunch with my team later on?"

"No." She looked at him still smiling. "I would like that very much."

Jaune turn away and tried to hold back the anger. Luckily Ren was there to help him and put his hand on his shoulders. "Don't let jealousy get the best of you." He said. "If it's all the same you should be happy for her that she's found someone-."

"Who didn't think about others who 'might' like her too?" He growled under his breath. "Jaune…" He wanted to think of something to make him feel better, but nothing he thought about would convert him the way he tried to. When Mercury finally got to the floor he stared at her as he walked by, when he got into position they waited. As soon as took her stand, he charged at her with full force and the fight began. Sun kept an eye on the Professor as she blocked every kicked he made. As she soon as she saw the opening she flipped him and kicked him in the chest midair, but he managed to land it with easy. "You pretty go." He said complementing her

"I see you know Tae Kwon Do as well." She smirked. "I have to say, you're not bad kid."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." As they continued the fight. Professor Christina managed to lock his right leg in place at her side, but when she turn at the wrong a loud scream came from her throat and she staggered back with her hands covering her right eye. Glynda looked at what fell and to her surprise was a mask. Christina unhooked the other half and threw it aside. She kept her eyes closed for a brief second when the whole room was irrupted into gasps of shock, even Sun felt the pit of his stomach lurched a bit. "Miss Christina…" Glynda finally spoke. "Are you… blind?" Christina didn't say anything but turned a nod on her boots and turned them into flats. "You be surprised with the things that have happened to me… Ironwood made those masked to help his solders to see again. However I did my own work on that one to make it form into the human face and to attack itself to the brain to get the nerves working. But there's a problem… Once the mask is smashed in half or pieces it can't be put back together, once its shatters it's useless. And I'm making sure the solders don't use them." She got back into her fighting stance and stared at the wall. "Now then," she said. "Let's see if you can fight a blind bat."

Mercury smiled and said. "As you wish." And waited

"Christina I don't think that-." But when Christina charged mercury thought he had the upper hand, when she dodged his attacked he was surprised till she punched him in the side and made his arm num. everyone was amazed and some started cheering. "Woah!" one said

"She's amazing!" Said another.

"How can she see that!?" One asked.

"I bet she can see!" Another yells.

"She's a fake!"

Sun started to clinch his fist as he listens to some of them, and Blake was the only one that saw this. As Christina heard these she pulled out a small cloth and used it to cover her eyes. When she tied it on, mercury though it was a good idea to attack with her guard down. Only she dodged his attacks and used her legs to block. And with her flexibility she can make a flexible ninja look bad. When she finally got it on tight she stood up straight and held her behind her back. Mercury wasn't impressed by this, thinking she's a well-trained Huntress and all, but what he didn't know was that she was more than meets the eye. As soon as she he left his weak spot she gave it a small punch and he collapsed onto the floor, Christina had won the match. Everyone cheered… well all but the haters at least. "From all you assholes out there." She whispers, taking off her blindfolded, "I hope I don't find you in an early grave." Sun stared at her as she pulled the blind fold off and stood there talking to Glynda. Just then Ironwood came in and started talking to her, he gave her a new mask like the old one, she put it on and twitched a bit as if she was in pain. Sun looked at his feet and got up.

He was about to leave when Neptune started shouting. "Dube! She is awesome! I hope we get to have her for a class huh Sun?" Sun froze in place when he said his name. Didn't say anything but Turn to watch the Professor perked up a bit and starting turning her head. Sun turned and walked off, when Neptune turn to his friend walking away he got up and walked close behind him. "Sun!?" Neptune he called out stopping him before he got to the door. "Hey man you ok?" He asked, Sun said nothing but stood there, glancing back at him. "Sun?..." He pulled away and started walking again.

"Sun!" Christina shouted. When Sun heard her he immediately frozen in places as Neptune stares at her then at him. He didn't respond but walked off. "Sun! Wait!" She called after him. She ran out after him and caught up to him before he lost him. "Sun..." Without another word he slowly turned to her and was attacked with a hug. "You're alright." When Neptune and the other walked out they find them in a warm embrace. He has never seen Sun cried and seeing him like this, made it hard to believe. "I thought you were dead." He said, holding her close as tears fell. "Hey." She looked at him placed a hand on his cheek, whipping the tears away. "It is gonna more than that to get rid of me." She smiles as she looked at him. "You've grown so much the last time I've seen you*

He let out a small chuckle. "I know right?" They both started to laugh a bit as she hugged him again. "I maybe your old Sensei, but I will always be a mother to my students."

"That's another reason why I'm glad you're alive..." She chuckled and looked at him. "So." She said walking off with him, "I wanna hear everything that has happened. When I came back to get you at the hiding spot you were gone. So I wanna know what happen." And like that they walked off. She smiled as she listened to everything he has to tell her.


	7. Note Again

Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long on the next chapter. I've just been so busy that I keep forgetting to tip what i wrote down ( I don't know who all still does that but I sure as hell do. ) anyway thank you for still fallowing and such. trust me when i say i am gonna get this thing up soon. i hope you all will forgive me for my recklessness and hope you all still like the story too. if you have any questions or see anything that's spelled wrong or something doesn't make any scene. **_PLEEEEEEASE!_** do not hesitate to tell me. I hope you all can forgive me if this is becoming a fail. But I am trying, I really am. I just can't make much since when try to write it down after seeing a seen plays in your head. ^/^ hehehe. Yeah

Anyways I hope you all still like where this is going and I will try and get the new chapter up soon.


End file.
